Love's Deranged
by demonmuffin69
Summary: After Gon, Killua, and Leorio find a lonely and sad Hisoka in tears, Gon wants to know what made Hisoka cry. Can Gon, Killua, and Leorio help the poor serial killing Magician to feel better, or is it something too much for even the Hunters to handle. I do not own Hunter X Hunter, just my love 4 the infamous pedo-clown and OC. M for graphic descriptions, sex and other adult scenes.
1. Story Time

~Hisoka's POV~

It was a warm and beautiful day. The sun shined high in the sky in York New City. There wasn't a cloud in sight. I sat here, watch the numerous people walk by, minding their own business. I watched as single, middle aged men flirted with beautiful, younger, single women. Some of the men was rewarded with dates, others, a kick between the legs. I suppose that not every woman enjoys being groped at. My eyes wondered over to a couple of mothers, who carried their infants around. Then I looked over to a group of small children that was playing on the cobble stone street. Six of them decided to play a game of catch-the-butterfly. The last child, a little girl that was no older than three, sat and watched the others as she played tea party with her stuff teddy bear. My eyes moved father away towards a young couple walking the street, looking at each other, holding hands, smiling, laughing, as if nothing else existed besides each other.

_I wondered if that's how we looked._

"Hisoka!"

"Gon?"

I looked over to my far right to see Gon running towards me. His friends, Killua and Leorio, was running with him. Killua was riding his skateboard and Leorio was running with his brief case in his hand. I waited patiently for Gon and the others to come closer so we wouldn't have to shout. Gon slid into a stop right in front of me. The look in his eyes were something I've never seen before, not from him anyway. Gon looked as if he was going to cry at any moment.

"It's ok, your friends our here."

I blinked at the boy. I didn't know what he meant, nor what he's referring to.

"What", was all I muttered.

Gon then pointed dramaticly at my face.

"You're crying!"

I blinked at the boy again. I reached up and touched my cheek were the 13 year old boy was pointing at. I saw the tips of my fingers glistening from the salty liquid that was coming from my eyes.

_Tears? That's not possible...is this what sadness feels like?_

"Gon, we should leave Hisoka alone. We should leave him alone anyway but, especially now", Leorio said.

"No way! Hisoka's my friend", Gon glared at Leorio.

"Hisoka plans to kill you when you're good enough to fight him! That's not exactly good 'friend' quality, you know."

"Yeah, but Hisoka promised to keep me alive and protect me until then. So he's my friend until then, so mmm", Gon pulled his eye lid down and stick his tongue out at Leorio.

"Why you!"

I heard myself chuckle for the first time in months. If there was one things I loved about my favorite toy, Gon, is how amusing he is. Gon looked at me and smiled.

"I'm glad I got you back into your old smiley self. Now tell me, what's wrong? Why are you crying? And why are you sitting in a bird bath?"

"Hmm?"

I looked down to see that I was indeed sitting in a bird bath. The butt of my pants were completely soaked. I also saw that I have bird droppings on my pant legs and shoulders.

_That explains why my butt is freezing._

"That's a story for another time and another place."

I stood up and the water ran down the back of my legs, creating ice cold streaks. With how I look, how I feel, it was even amazed me how I managed to conceal my blush. It didn't help that Gon and Leorio being as loud as they were. They drew in a lot of looks from a lot of eyes, all which I'll have to cut out later. I turned to leave when a pair of small hands wrapped around my wrist. I looked down to see Gon hold on to me, refusing to let me go so easily. He eyes was full of determination.

_Oh Gon, don't look at me like that. You know how much it excites me. Then again,...at the moment, the thought of breaking you doesn't feel as appealing anymore. Hmm, if I tell him this story of mine, I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Who knows, maybe he can even help._

"Very well, Gon. I'll tell you a story if you wish."

I held my open hand out to the boy, closed it, and opened it again, revealing a joker card with an address scribbled on the back.

"This is my address. Be there in one hour. If you're not there in exactly one hour, I won't tell you anything."

Gon released my wrist to take the address. The three of them looked down at it and when they looked up, I was long gone. It didn't take long for me to reach my home and into my bedroom. It took even less time for me to strip my clothes off and throw them into the hamper, where they'll wait until one of my maids comes and takes them for cleaning. I walked other to my master bathroom, not bothered by the chilling breeze that hit my nude body. Inside the bathroom, the floor was green marble, the sink (on the left) was a white marble with a diamond sink bowl and titanium faucets. The bathtub was a crowfoot tub that was also made of diamond, with titanium swan faucets. The wall paper behind it was the image of a forest with tall, thick, trees which bared giant fruits of all kinds. Behind the trees was a large waterfall, which stood underneath the pale, full, moon. And across the sky, in the image, a rainbow illuminated it's many beautiful colors.

_She always loved that wall paper. _

I shook my head, trying to rid my thoughts once more. I walked over to the tub, plugged the drain, and turn the nobs. After a few minutes, the tub was full of steaming hot water. I got in the tub and trying to adjust myself in a comfortable position as I sat myself down.

_This isn't right,_ I thought with annoyance.

_The tub feels too big. Come to think of it, everything here doesn't feel right. The rooms feel too empty, the house sounds too quite, even this hot water doesn't right. Nothing feels right with out her. Why? _

I tried not to, but I couldn't stop myself, I thought of her every day now. More than anything, I found myself thinking of my fondest memories of her. That alone was a lot to think about since there's been so many. And if I wasn't thinking of that, I found myself wondering about her, like I am right now.

_I wonder what's she doing today, is she cooking, is she singing, or is she laughing? If she is laughing, I wonder with who._

Suddenly, I saw an image of a group of men who surrounded her, trying to win her over with moneys and jewelry. I saw her laughing with younger men, with beautiful faces, and hands that was getting too familiar with her body. And in that moment, I felt my blood lust raise to levels I hadn't felt before.

_I'll kill any man who touches her._

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Master Hisoka, are you in there?"

"Yes, Ren, I'm here", I called out to my maid Ren.

"There's three boys outside to see you. They say that they're your friends. Shall I make preparations to have the carpets replaced? You've made quite the mess with the last group of people you slaughtered and I have to say, I'm a little too old to be cleaning up your messes."

"No, Ren, they're my guest."

I suddenly heard a loud gasp from the other side of the door.

"You have guest? Kiki! MoMo! Hurry, prepare snacks! Master Hisoka has guest!"

"What!? How is that possible?", Kiki, Ren's maid in training, shouted.

"Hurray! Master Hisoka actually has friends", I heard Momo, Ren's great great granddaughter, who was only 6, shouted back.

_Am I so unlikable that they really believe I couldn't have a single friend?_

"Hurry now, before those boys wise up and run!", shouted Ren.

_Apparently so. _

I sweat dropped. I decided to get out of the tub. I pulled the stopper out while doing so. I then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I walked into my bedroom and saw that Ren laid out my red suit. Apparently, she wants me to dress nicely for this rare occasion. I didn't mind. I really like the clothes Ren picked out for me. The suits she gets me are surprisingly comfortable. So whenever my other clothes are ripped and torn, I have no problem dressing up for a few days until she gets me more clothes. I quickly dried off, allowed my hair to fall down, and I got dressed. I then made my way down the long hallway where I walked down few stories worth of steps. I walked into living room, where the noises of the familiar voices grew the loudest. I then saw Gon, Killua, and Leorio sitting on the large, red couch. They was eating finger sandwiches and drinking, from what I could smell, hot chocolate. At least, Gon and Killua was drinking the hot chocolate. Leorio wasn't drinking anything. Ren was the only maid in the room. She was pouring Killua another cup of hot chocolate when the 12 foot tall woman looked at me.

"Ah, Master Hisoka. It's so nice of you to join us. Would you like a refreshment?"

"I'll have some champagne."

Ren then glared at me.

_175! _

I forced himself to hold back my shiver.

"May I have some champagne, Ren?"

The old woman with her grey hair pulled back into a perfect bun smile at me.

"Of course, Master Hisoka. I'll be back in a moment."

Ren walked past me and I made my way to the empty chair right across from Gon and the others. I felt Kilua immediately relaxed as Ren walked away. So I assumed that one of his family member, or at least a servant, must closely resemble Ren.

"Wow, Hisoka! Your house is amazing!"

I smiled at Gon. Personally, I thought it was amazing too. There was so much room to play naked Hide-and-Seek. That was one of the main reasons I bought it. The second reason was, she deserved to live in a home as beautiful as she was.

"Thank you, Gon. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

Ren suddenly appeared with my bottle of champagne but, instead of having one glass, she had two. She handed Leorio the first glass, which she poured. He did try politely decline but, it's not possible to say no to Ren. I would know. As his eyes lit up with the sweet, crisp taste that only the finest of bottles could have, I saw Ren's eyes lit up with lust as she watched Leorio lick the escaping drop of sparkling liquid off of the side of the glass. It was everything I hope I'd never see again. Then Ren poured me a glass and handed it to me.

"Thank you, Ren. That will be all."

"You're welcome, Master Hisoka", she said while giving me a quick glare, then quietly walking out of the room.

She then left the bottle on the table closest to me, which I was grateful for. Something tells me, I'll need all the alcohol I can get tonight.

"So Hisoka, tell us, why were you crying?"

I took a long slow drink before I began.

"Ah yes, that. You see, Gon, it all started back ten years ago when I met her."

"Her? Who's her", Leorio asked.

"Her name is Asami."


	2. Love at First Fight

~Hisoka's POV~

"Asami? She's the girl who finished the final round of the Hunter's Exam with us", Gon said while picking up another finger sandwich.

"That's right. Didn't she face the perverted cheep", Killua chimed in.

"Hey, yeah, yeah. I remember her. I cheered when she won her match", Leorio said.

"As I was saying", I interrupted them, "It all started about ten years ago when I first met her."

The irritation in my tone of voice made the three on the couch frozen with fear. Then they carefully listen as I continued.

(10 years ago)

I watched the small TV screen in my room at Heaven's Arena. My room wasn't anything special by any means. The room was small. Green carpet floors, white walls with water stains all over it, and a bed that was soft enough for only the dead to sleep on. That's the room fighters get when they're only on the 10th floor, like me.

_It'll do for now. I'm in no hurry to make it on top floor just yet._

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, here's the next round! TenTen Wubiski vs. Asami. Both are females, both are rookies, but only one can win and advance to the next round! Now, let's fight", the announcer woman shouted.

I saw a girl with a big bun in her hair first, nothing special to look at, Tenten. Then I saw another girl who was wearing some type of animal fur, Asami: tall, pale skin, long dark brown curly hair that stopped just before her rear, and big sapphire blue eyes.

_Hmm, delicious._

The girl with the bun in her hair, pulled out her giant fan out from the straps on her back. She then ran at Asami. I wasn't really interested in the fight until after it was over. Asami vanished right when TenTen almost completed her attack by trying to slice the other girl in half with the knives that was attached to the end of the fan. Asami jump in the air and punched TenTen in the head with such force and brutal strength, TenTen's body completely exploded. The floor underneath cracked all over from the crater that's now formed from where Asami's punch landed. Blood and organs few everywhere, spraying out and covering anything that was in 20 radius. I couldn't take my eyes off of the screen. I couldn't take my eyes off the delicious looking fruit that was now drenched in blood, named Asami. Asami gasp. Tears quickly escaped from her eyes as she ran out of the ring, leaving the crowd in shock, terror, and cheering for more. I licked my lips as I ran out of the room and into the hallway, making my way down the stairs.

_I can smell it, _I thought as the sweet scent of blood filled my nostrils, _I can smell my fruit just up ahead._

The excitement of a challenge was nearly too much. I was in the hallway when I saw the tall girl ran right past me with speed that I've never seen before. She was out of the building before I could react. I ran out to follow her but when I got outside, the only thing I could see was cloud of smoke and a large number of people on the ground with footprint covering there bodies.

_Oh no, you're not getting away from me Asami, not until I break you._

I ran as fast as I could to chase the smoke cloud that was still far ahead of me. Over 3 hours later, the sun was long gone, the stars spread out across the sky like a blanket of diamonds that was just out of reach, and I was still running. Asami was far out of the city's limits and was now running into the edge of a great forest.

_The forest won't shelter you from me._

I licked my lips as I followed after her. Trees, bushes, and beast passed by me in a blurr. However, something caught my eye, or a lack of something rather. The smoke cloud disappeared in an instant with Asami along with it. I tried to sense where she was but, I couldn't. My mouth tighten.

_She has to be close. I will not let my prey get away from me._

'Crack!'

All of the air in my lungs was forced out at once. Asami was suddenly in front of me with her blood stained fist lifting my body up, not only punching the air out from my lungs and breaking nearly all of my ribs in the process. She sent my body flying far into the opposite direction from where she stood.

_H-how,...how delicious!_

I landed hard on the ground. I only had to blink when the sight of the summer night sky turned into sight of a blood covered face and angry blue eyes glaring down at me. I felt Asami immediately straddle my waist, pinning both of my arms to the ground while doing so.

"Why the hell are you following me? More importantly, why the hell aren't you dead?"

I smiled up the girl who couldn't be any older than 17 at that time.

"I'm following you because I want to fight you," I said with what little oxygen that returned to my lungs.

Asami's glare deepen as her grip tighten. I felt her squeeze my wrist harder until I hear and felt two snaps.

"I've already killed someone today because I couldn't control my strength. Unless you have a serious death wish, I don't plan on killing anyone else today. But since you're alive, count yourself lucky and leave. This fight you want, isn't going to happen. Now go home and leave me alone."

Asami got off of me and turned to leave.

"So, is that a 'no' for the fight then?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at me with disbelief.

"No, we're not fighting! Are you nuts!? You're hurt and if we were to fight, I'd just kill you."

I chuckled as I stood up.

"So, you won't fight me then, not even if I made you?"

"What the-," I watched as Asami growl at me.

_Oh Asami, those eyes, that growl, you're getting me so excited!_

~Asami's POV~

_This guy is nuts!_

The hair on my neck immediate stood up as goose bumps formed all over my body.

_I can feel it, something is wrong with this guy. He's not dead, he didn't scream when I broke his wrist. Hell, he didn't even flinch! All he is doing is smiling at me. That only leaves me to believe that this guy is seriously dangerous._

_'Crack!'_

I heard movement coming at me from behind. I quickly moved out of the way right before a giant rock could hit me.

_What the-but how?_

I looked at the mad jester in front of me. He jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the giant rock. However, he turned his body sharply and the giant rock curved in the air, flying at me once more. I jumped high in the tree, dodging the same rock for the second time. I looked toward where the man was standing.

_He's gone!_

I heard the same chuckle as before. I looked up. Standing on the tree branch a few yard in front of me was the jester.

"Sorry about that. My aim is a little off. But since you broke my wrist, at least this will be more fun."

I felt something invisible hit my chest.

_Oh no!_

_'RIP'_

The jester then froze in place; his eyes widen, his smile broaden. I stood there in horror as I felt a cool breeze blow across my now uncovered chest.

"EEP!"

I quickly covered myself with my one arm and jumped out of the tree, towards the jester.

"YOU PERVERTED JERK!"

I punched the man as hard as I could, sending the man flying at least a hundred feet in the sky and then I ran as fast as I could. Tears ran down my face once more as the traumatic humiliation began to sink in.

_Out of all of the people I end up killing, why couldn't have been the creepy clown guy BEFORE he ripped my shirt off?_

~Hisoka's POV~

I used my Bungee Gum on Asami, hitting her shirt by accident.

_Oh well, at least she can't escape from me. _

I pulled hard on my Bungee Gum, expecting her to come to me against her will. However, that wasn't what happened. I end up ripping her animal fur shirt clean off of her, revealing her perfectly round and large breast.

_Well, those are surprising nice. _

"YOU PERVERTED JERK!"

She moved even faster than before. My eyes couldn't even keep up. I felt the tremendous pain in my jaw as she upper cut me, sending my body flying at least a 100 feet in the sky. The pain I felt was nothing I've ever felt before. The sheer strength of Asami was far better than I could have ever imagined. In the sky, I saw Asami running again. This time, she ran inside of a cave only a few miles from here.

_So incredible. More, I want so much more! Asami, hide from me if you want but, I will come back for you. _


	3. Shopping with Hisoka

~Hisoka's POV~

I somehow managed to find myself a nen doctor after walking back into the city. He healed my ribs and wrist within a matter of minutes. I slit his throat and his assistance's throat as well. As I was walked back into the arena,I couldn't help but notice how agitated I still felt.

_Killing those two didn't feel nearly as good as I hoped. _

I held up at the animal fur I still had from Asami. The needle work was terrible. It looked like the whole thing was sown together by a blind three year old.

_If this poor excuse of stitch work would have been better, I bet I could have killed her the moment I pulled on the Bungee Gum. When I go back tomorrow, I can only assume the next top she puts on will just rip again during our fight. _

The image of Asami's perfectly round breast flashed in my mind.

_I wouldn't be completely against it. However, I don't want her to run away again. Hmm, I guest I have no choice then. I need to go shopping. _

The morning came pretty early. By noon, I won three more matches and got myself to level 150. I was waiting at the window when the women twice my age handed me my checks.

"There you go Hisoka-sama, congratulations", the older woman with pale green hair and deep green eyes said as smiled at me.

"Thank you."

I smiled back and walked away. I opened the envelope and took my check out. My eyes widen.

_$11,050,000! I love this place!_

I immediately imaged all of the delicious Bungee Gum and Elastic Love I could buy with this money.

_Hmmm._

Then, my mind switched over to Asami.

_Right, first thing first. I need to buy Asami clothes. _

I browsed by the nearest clothing store, earning a few odd looks from the guys and a lot more odd looks from the blushing women as I walked right over to the dresses. I looked at each dress very carefully, holding them all against my body as I looked at them in a mirror. Some dresses where a plain color with no style nor design. Others where shaped oddly and in no way would have compliment Asami's body as I kill her. Others were so hideous that I would personally enjoy killing the sick person who created such an ugly, distasteful outfit. Other dresses shouldn't even be called dresses, more like longer T-Shirts that just barely covers the bikini area. And other dresses felt too heavy as if the were made of weights.

_This is going to be harder than I thought. I saw at least five different dresses that looked to be the same size but the tags where all different. I wonder how women are able to find anything at all in these mess._

"E-excuse me, Sir. Would you like some help?"

I looked over on my left and saw a shy looking employee girl that was half my height. The pink blush on her face matched quite nicely with the pink in her hair and the powder blue in her eyes. I saw on her name tag that she's called Kitty.

"I would, in fact."

The girl smiled at me with excitement.

"Great! If you would be so kind to step over here, I'll be happy to take your measurements."

"What? No! I mean, I not here for me. I shopping for a girl."

Kitty frowned, her excitement faded out.

_What just happened?_

"Oh, well, I guest I can help you with that too", Kitty said with a boredom in her voice.

"So, what is your girlfriends measurements", Kitty spat the word 'girlfriend'.

Why she thought Asami was my girlfriend, I have no idea. Then again, I suppose it makes more scene to those who don't know me to think I'm shopping for a lover rather then my pray.

"From what I could tell, she's 5'11. Her waist might be around 34 or 36. Her hips, they should be around a 46", I said as I tried to mentally measure Asami's body.

"What about her breast?"

"Those are nice."

I saw Kitty snack her forehead with her palms.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Oh."

_This so confusing. If was I woman I'd think I'd go insane. _

Kitty led me over to the back of the store where all of the bras and panties where. I read the sign above, 'Kiki's Secret' and sweat dropped.

_I don't think Kiki knows what the definition of 'secret' is._

"These are our bra and pantie section and they're in order. From left to right is arranged from small measurements to larger measurements. Up toward the top of the wall going down, the bras are arranged by cup sizes, A to F. Pick a bra so I know what her bust size is", Kitty explained.

I looked through sizes. Nothing seemed just right. Either the measurement was too large or the cup size was too small.

_If I was a woman, I know I'd go insane._

I looked around for another 10 minutes and finally I found what looked to be the right size. It was even a nice looking: dark blue with a light pink heart on the left cup and a light purple spade on the right cup. I looked down below the bras and found the matching panties.

_I think I'll get these for her to while I'm at it._

I grabbed the pair that went with the bra and handing them to Kitty.

"So your girlfriend is a 44 D, huh? *Sign* Figures. Well, let's find her a dress."

Kitty picked out all of the dresses that would fit Asami. I dismissed the ugly dresses the moment I laid my eyes on them. Then I dismissed the plain looking dresses since they're no fun to look at. Then, I was finally picked up the dress that I liked the most. It was light blue, sleeveless, with dark blue trim around all of the openings. It had a dark blue thorns design sown around the waist and a even darker blue rose sown in the middle of the thorns. I smiled at my findings.

"Yes, this is the one", I said as I handed the dress to Kitty.

"What, no shoes?"

I frowned.

_I didn't think about shoes. How am I suppose to kill Asami when she's in a beautiful dress that I just bought her with no matching shoes? _

"This way, Sir."

Kitty lead me over to wear the shoes where. I didn't see anything that look even remotely comfortable. I only saw high heels.

_If I don't get her comfortable shoes, then she can't fight me to her fullest. However,_ I thought as I glanced at a 8 inch heel covered in metal spikes across the toes,_ these all look like torture devises. _

"Do you know her foot size?"

"..."

_I never paid attention to her feet. _

I looked down at my own feet.

_Maybe we're the same size._

"I see, go sit on the chair and I'll measure you're feet. _You'll_ have to try on these shoes."

"Me?"

I sat on the chair when Kitty handed me back all of the clothes I picked out. I waited for her to come back.

_Somehow, I don't think I'm going to enjoy this._

Kitty came back only a moment later, took my shoes off and measured my feet. Then disappeared to only return with 10 boxes of dark blue heels for me to try on. She put the first one pair on me and they fit like a glove. They even felt comfortable.

"That was easier than I thought."

I was about to take the shoes off when I heard Kitty yell at me.

"Not so fast!"

I looked up at the smaller girl.

"You have to walk in them. Putting heels on is easy. Walking in them is the real test."

I suppose that makes sense but I already felt comfortable in them. I didn't see why I had to walk in them, not until I stood up.

_THUNK!_

I immediately fell back into the chair.

"What the-"

I stood up again and nearly lost my balance for the second time. I stood perfectly still for a moment, trying to adjust to the odd feeling and the dramatic shift in balance.

"Ok, now walk."

"You can't be serious."

"Walk!"  
_I need to remember to kill this woman after this is all over. _

I took one step and nearly twisted my ankle as I fell down.

"Don't walk like that! You have to walk Heel-Toe and be sure to glide as you walk."

I got up and wobbled about for a few seconds. I tried to walk again. After a few steps, I didn't fall but my toes began to cramp really bad.

_No human being deserves this type of suffering._

I got back to the chair and happily sat down. I threw the shoes behind me.

"Hmm, maybe something with more straps. Heels with straps tend to be more stable on the foot and much more comfortable."

After the 10 pairs of death heels, I finally found my balance while walking and my toes no longer cramped. Once I saw myself in the mirror I had to admit, I looked pretty damn good. I picked my favorite pair for Asami's dress and began to walk towards the cash register when something caught my eye. I saw a pair of purple high heel boots.

_I have an outfit that would look great with those. _

I grabbed the boots and then I made my way to the cash register.

"Those won't go with the dress," Kitty said as she saw the boots.

"Those are for me."

Kitty's blush returned and the previous excitement in her eyes returned.

"That's great! I mean, I hope you enjoy them."

She finished ringing up my purchase with a smile on her face.

"That'll be $10,050,000 please."

I felt as if my soul left my body when Kitty said the price.

_Almost all of my money is gone and I only got one outfit. How do women do it?_


	4. A Prize Won

~Hisoka's POV~

(Present time)

"So, let me get this straight. You spent over $10,000,000 on an outfit to give to a woman, who you've plan on murdering, just so she can look good as you murder her. Is that right?", Leorio said as he took another sandwich.

"No, I bought her the outfit so she can fight me at her fullest strength, without her running away again. The outfit I picked out just happen to look the best on her."

"I bet she looked really pretty", Gon said.

I smiled.

"She looked beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, what happened next", Killua asked impatiently.

I reached for a sandwich and quickly ate it before continuing, finally realizing that I hadn't eaten for a few days.

"After I bought her the outfit, I went back to the forest."

(10 years ago)

~Hisoka's POV~

I made my way to the cave where I saw Asami go into the other day. I stood outside of it, trying to feel her presents. Nothing.

"Asami, are you in there", I called out.

There was no answer. I called out again, only louder.

"Asami! Hello?"

I waited for a response. Nothing. I felt my jaw tighten as I went inside of the cave. It was dark, cold, and deep, but at least it was dry. About a quarter mile down, where the cave ended, I saw the warm glow of a dying fire pit. The glow was dimmed but, it was enough for me to see how Asami lived. On the left, I saw a giant bear skin on the ground.

_That must be where she sleeps._

In the middle of the room was the fire pit. On the right of the room, I saw a pile of books. I walked over to the books and picked one up.

_The Art of Cooking._

I picked another book up.

_Herbs and Spices._

I picked another book up.

_Best Dishes in the World._

I put the book down next to the others. I was about to turn away when something caught my eye. I reached over and grabbed it. I held it to the light so I can see it better.

_A stuffy Teddy Bear? Or is this a dog? Oh, what's this sticking out of your back?_

I pulled out a slip of paper that was sticking out of the stuff toy's back and opened it. It was a picture of a little girl. No, a little Asami who was wearing a big chef's hat that was clearly too big for her head. Asami needed both hands to hold it up. I could see the ingredients on the table that she was sitting at. I also saw some of the ingredients that was on her cheek. On the kitchen table, next to Asami, was the stuffed toy who was also wearing a tiny chef's hat. I saw a woman behind Asami, smiling at the camera as well. She looked identical to Asami, only 20 or so years older.

_This must be her mother._

I smiled as I put the picture and the dog-bear-thing back where it belonged. I left the cave and went back outside. I looked around, wondering where Asami could have went to.

'_BOOM!'_

_Asami?_

I followed the sounds of a gun shot. It was only the matter of seconds when I saw what was happening from behind the trees. There, against the rock wall of a tall mountain, in a the middle of a large clearing, was Asami. She was bleeding badly from her side. Her eyes where wild as she bared her teeth, growling like an animal at the four men surrounding her. The four men were all taller than Asami. Three were young, muscular, and had thick black hair. The other one was old, fat, with almost no hair.

"You don't understand my dear, I'm not asking you to come with us. I'm telling you", the old man said.

"Piss off", Asami shouted at them.

The old man nodded his head and the three men loaded there guns. Then they pointed the guns at my prey, and fired.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM_

~Asami's POV~

The men pointed there guns at me. I closed my eyes, put both arms up and a leg in a feeble attempt to stop the bullets from hitting any vital organs.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM_

I heard the guns but, I didn't feel the bullets. I opened my eyes and dropped my arms slightly. There, standing right in front of me, was the jester from yesterday.

"It's you."

He looked back at me and smiled.

"So it is."

"Hey, get away from my prize!"

The jester looked at the old man.

"_Your_ prize? I think not. I seen her first", the jester said.

_Huh?_

"I see you need to learn your place, _boy"_, one of the gun men said.

"That little piece behind you is worth over $100,000,000, and that's only if she's dead. So you see, you best mind your own business, before I make my men kill you to", the old man laughed.

"Let me ask you something", the jester spoke, "What use does the dead have with money?"

"Wha-"

The jester was in front me one second, then he completely disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Suddenly, he was in the middle of the four men. And with one flick of his wrist, the four men all fell dead. Well, most of them. The old man fell to the ground, gasping in pain, tears flowing from his eyes. He clinched his stomach were a bloody joker card was sticking out of.

"P-please, sp-spare me. I'll give you money! I'll give you women! Just please, spare my lif-", the old man couldn't finish the sentence. Without taking his eye off of me, the jester threw another card at the old man's neck, completely suffering his head off from his body.

"Women? There's only one woman I want at the moment. Isn't that right, Asami?"

I blushed at the jester's comment.

_If I didn't know that this guy is completely insane, I think I could actually like him._

He then smiled as he walked closer. I took a fighting stance, not daring to let my guard down.

"There's no need for that, not just yet anyway."

"Why's that?"

The jester stopped in front of me, standing only an arm's length away.

"I don't play with broken toys."

_Broken toy!? Let's see how 'broken' I am when I kick this guy's nuts through his eye sockets!_

I went to run at the mad jester when then pain in my side made me fall. I gasped, and put my arms out to cushion the blow. However, when I fell, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, holding me against a very firm and warm body. I looked up to see that the jester's attractive, smiling, face was only inches away from mine. I felt my blush deepen from the unexpected closeness.

_He's really close._

I hissed suddenly. The pain in my side was almost unbearable. The amount of blood I lost was even worst.

_If this guy wants to kill me, then this will be his only chance to do so._

The jester moved quickly, too quickly. Suddenly, I found myself being lifted up, being held bridal style.

"What the hell", I shouted, my blush only getting redder with every passing second.

"I came here with a present for you. But, if you're just going to bleed to death all over it, I might as well not give it to you."

I felt a sudden tightness around my waist, cutting off my circulation but also stopping the bleeding.

_It must be the power he used on me from before, but why isn't he taking an advantage this?_

"Why are you helping me?"

The jester smiled down at me.

"As I said yesterday, I want to fight you. But before I do, I want you at your ripest. So, until then, I'll keep you alive. Which means, we got to get you to the hospital. The sooner you recover, the sooner I can kill you."

"Well, ain't you Mr. Prince Charming", I said with as much sarcasm as I could manage.

"Don't be like that. If you're a good girl, I'll even have the doctors give you a lollipop. But if you're not, I'll knock you out and drag you to the hospital."

_But, I hate doctors. They scare me. Wait a minute. If this guy only wants a fight to the death, then maybe he can be the one who kills me. If he can kill me, then I won't be able to kill anyone else. This might actually work!_

I looked at the jester once more, and I smiled really big. The jester frowned at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

I shook my head and pressed my forehead against the curve of his creamy, pale, neck as I wrapped my arms around him. I felt the man holding me tense up slightly.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me."

"You're welcome, but remember this, the second you'll well, I want my fight with you."

"To the death?"

"Of course."

I snuggled closer to the odd, attractive, jester.

"That's fine with me but, on once condition."

"What is it?"

"Tell me your name."

"Hisoka."

"Hisoka, huh? That's funny."

I smiled at that over all irony of the situation.

"And why is that?"

"Because you really are quite the mystery."


	5. Odd Moments and Odder Feelings

~Hisoka's POV (10 years ago)~

I carried Asami's now sleeping body in my arms all the way to the city. Her long thin arms were wrapped around my neck as her pale and flawless face was nuzzled in the curve of my neck. Her breathing was so soft and gentle, it tickled my exposed skin. As I continued to walk into the city, I noticed that I could feel her heart beat against my chest and how it moved in the same rhythm as my own.

_Interesting._

I walked along the streets as many eyes watched me pass. As I got closer to the hospital, I passed by a few restaurants, inhaling the delicious scents while doing so.

"Mmm, yummy", I heard Asami say before she bit my neck hard enough to draw a good amount of blood. I stopped in my tracks, forcing myself not to jump from the unexpecting pain. I felt my body froze as her hot mouth begin to suck on my wound hard, her tongue swirling and dancing against my now abused flesh. This sensation, it was so new to me. I felt my body immediate shiver as a different form of excitement began to make itself known. For the first time in my life, the thoughts of erotic sexual images ran through my mind, and I actually enjoyed it. I heard an odd sound come from my mouth as I felt myself get hard right in the middle of the street.

_Did I just moan? This isn't good, or is it? Either way, the hospital is right in front of me and I have to get there quickly. _

I ran the rest of the way to the hospital, hoping my erection would go away, and made my way inside. I looked down and almost sigh in relief.

_It's gone, well, mostly anyway. If there's a God in the sky, I suppose I should thank him for that much._

I thought the sudden movement would wake the sleeping girl in my arms but, she was still asleep and sucking on my neck in the most exotic way, not helping my sudden erection in the least bit.

"Asami, wake up. We're at the hospital", I said as I gently shook Asami.

"Mmm, I don't wanna", she mumbled, finally letting go of my neck.

She was half asleep, but her eyes was completely closed.

"If you don't wake up, I'll rip your shirt off right here, right now."

Her eyes suddenly popped wide open and glared at me with all the hatred she could muster.

"Do it and you die!"

Suddenly, I heard a giggle right next to me. I looked over to see a very short elderly woman in a doctors uniform. She looked to be around her eighties.

"Pardon me, I just never seen such an adorable couple before," she said as she adjusted her large glasses.

"Couple!? We're not a couple," Asami shouted, the red in her face as nearly as bright as my hair, making me grin.

_I wonder how much fun I can have with this._

"I'm sorry for my wife. She's still embarrassed because we were married at such a young age."

Asami gawked at me in horror. The elderly doctor just smiled.

"I understand, arranged marriages can be the hardest marriage of all, it was for me. But young lady, you shouldn't be embarrassed to have such a fine young man as a husband. Why, if my husband looked like that, I would still be bragging to this day."

I smiled as Asami looked as if she could die from the humiliation.

"See, someone thinks I'm a nice guy."

"Young man, I didn't say you was nice, I said you was a looker. If I wasn't on the clock, don't you dare think for a minute I wouldn't drag you back to my office suck the fluid right out of you. By the time I'm through with you, you'd look like a shriveled up piece of jerky", the old woman said.

My eyes widen as I held Asami closer to my body as a human sheild. I felt a brand new shiver run down my spin and for the first time of my life, I felt disturbed.

"Enough with the foreplay now, follow me to the back room so we can stitch you two up."

"Two?"

Asami looked at blood oozing from my neck as I followed the creepy doctor back to the empty room.

"Hisoka, how did you,.."

I heard her gasp. I could see from the corner of my eye that she felt terrible about biting me.

"I'm so sorry, Hisoka. I didn't mean to, are you hurt?"

I smiled at how much she cared for me. It was odd though, I was going to kill her, she knew it and yet, she was still concerned for me. I walked into the room, still smiling.

"I'm fine. You needn't concern yourself with it."

"Ok, you two, take your clothes off and put these gowns on. My assistant will be in to check fix you up shorty."

The doctor laid two pairs of gowns on the two beds in the room. I sat Asami on the bed closest to the window after the doctor left. I turned my back to her so she could change in what little privacy I could give her. I heard the rustling of her clothes as well as mine. As I undress, I tried to carefully to avoid getting blood on my shirt. I was even more careful not to get blood on Asami's outfit that I hidden underneath my clothes. I quickly hid her gift under my discarded clothes before I grabbed my gown. Suddenly, I felt a pair of eyes looking at my naked body, or rather, my naked rear. I looked behind me to see that Asami was dress in the hospital gowns, her back was turned towards me, but I could see the tips of her ears where red as blood. I smiled.

_And you call me the pervert? You naughty girl. _

I quickly put the gown on but, instead of putting on the second one which would cover my front, I decided to leave that off.

"Asami, is this how the gowns work", I said as I stood there in full display for her viewing pleasure.

She turned to look at me and her eyes nearly exploded from her head. Her mouth dropped completely open as her face lit up in ways I've never seen before. Her eyes were glued to my pale and toned chest, at first. My smiled broaden as her eyes went lower, memorizing every curve and muscle as she made her way down to my semi-hard co-

"HISOKA!"

~Hisoka's POV (present time)~

"HISOKA!"

I blinked as a flustered and embarrassed Leorio shouted my name.

"What?"

"Do you really think this is the type of story you should tell to two 13 year old children?"

I blinked again as I looked at Gon and Killua. Killua seemed very interested in my story, though he did look a little uncomfortable. I saw the pink in his cheek yet, his eyes were fully focused on me. I then looked at Gon who looked slightly pink but, he didn't really seemed phased.

"Leorio, it's ok", Gon said.

All eyes were on Gon.

"I don't mind. I know all about sex."

Now my eyes widen.

_Did he,...when!?_

"Gon," Leorio asked.

"Well, on Whale Tale island, I went on lots of dates with older women and they taught me lots of things", the boy smiled at his older friend.

I saw Killua frown at this statement, though he didn't look surprised. It was if he knew. As for Leorio, his mouth dropped.

_I shouldn't be too surprised. Growing up, it wasn't very uncommon for prostitution and sex to began around age 11. It was one of the only ways most of the children survived in that hell hole, however, I was one of the very few who didn't need to resort to that. However, Gon didn't grow up the way I did. So I wonder, who were the ones who 'taught' Gon, and how can I find them. I'll have to remember to ask Gon about that before he leaves here tonight, _I thought to myself as a new found rage fill my body. The very thought of someone deflowering my toy, Gon, at such a young age made me almost as angry as the thought of someone else being intimate with my Asami.

"Can I get back to the story now?"

"Yep, you go right ahead, Hisoka", Gon said with the same old smile he always wears, somehow calming me down.

"As I was saying, her eyes were completely glued on my body."

~Hisoka's POV (10 years ago)~

I watched as her eyes were glued to my semi-hard erection. I can see the drool forming at the corners of her mouth. I smirked.

_Maybe sex wouldn't be too bad of an idea after all. _

I grinned at the thought. Suddenly, I heard the door open and close. I turned my body to see a thin man no older than me. He was about my height, a few inches shorter though. His eyes, that was hidden under his glasses, were green and his hair was very curly and blond. If I had to describe him, I'd say he was rather handsome. He was in the room but he didn't look up at me nor Asami. He was completely focused on his clip board.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Yuwa. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Asami has a lethal hole in her side and my neck won't stop bleeding", I said, noticing the hot and sticky fluid running down shoulder and chest, as well as soaking my gown in red.

"Well then, let's fix you both u-"

Dr. Yuwa looked up at me and his eyes widen as he saw my naked body. Blood immediately shot out of his nose as fell down on his back.

"S-so hot!"

I blinked a couple of times.

"Doctor?"

_What just happened?_

"Damn it, Hisoka! Cover up!"

I turned to look back at Asami. Her eyes went south of my body once more and her face went red again before she quickly looked away.

"What did I do", I asked, while trying to play innocent.

I wasn't completely innocent what I did to Asami but as for the Dr. Yuwa, that was a complete accident. It was as if he never seen a naked man before.

By the time a completely different doctor came into the room, I laying on the bed, fully cover, and very light headed from the enormous blood lost. I couldn't recall who the new doctor was but, they patched me up first. I fell asleep as they worked on Asami. The next thing I knew was that I woke up about an hour later. I looked over at Asami. She was asleep and she looked peaceful but, I could see the tears stains that ran down her face and disappeared in her hair. I frowned and I watched her closer. That's when I could her the hear the soft whimpers.

_She's having a nightmare. I wonder what it's about._

I slid out of my bed and into hers. I moved her so I was flat on my back and she was curled into my chest and arms. I held her with one arm as I stroked her hair with my free hand. It was something I've never done before but, I did watch plenty of mothers do this with there infant children whenever they were distressed. It usually worked. She snuggled closer to my body and the whimpering stopped. I looked outside of the window and saw that it was dark.

_I didn't make it to my match today. That means I'll have to start from the bottom up again. Oh well, at least the money is worth it. _

I felt my eyes lids become heavy once more. Asami's body felt so warm against mine. It was an unusual feeling, to have someone's body pressed against mine for the first time in my life. For some reason, I felt very comfortable with her in my arms. It actually felt nice.

"Hisoka", I heard Asami say in a voice that was just barely a whisper.

I couldn't tell if she was awake or just dreaming of me. Either way, I was intrigued.

"Yes", I answered.

"I like you."

I was taken back. No one ever liked me before. Plenty of people feared me, which I enjoyed. Plenty of people even felt lust towards me, which I couldn't blame them. But, for someone to just like me, it was something completely different. It made me feel odd inside. I didn't know what to say after that, not really. Without realizing it, I squeezed her into a hug, holding closer to my body for a few moments, then released my grip on her. However, she wouldn't let go of me. She kept the hug going, making this odd feeling of mine deepen.

_Tomorrow, we're going to fight. I've waited long enough and the sooner I kill her, the sooner this feeling can go away. _

I looked down at the beautiful girl laying on top of me.

"Good night, Asami", was the only thing I could think to say.

"Good night, Hisoka."

Her voice was so gentle when she said my name, it made the odd feeling stronger.

_What is this feeling, _I wondered until finally, sleep took me under it's blissful spell.


End file.
